El Amor En Sistema Lylat
by Yoshi Kirby and Rainbow Dash
Summary: Un fic donde se desarrolla una historia de amor y un poco aventura. Si te gustan los fics xon personas inventadas tienen que leer este. y si lo leen por favor dejen review *w*
1. Chapter 1

**RD:Por fin Volvimos Chicos de nuestras pequeñas vacaciones y déjenme decir que de ahora en adelante les juro y prometo que no los dejaremos abandonados otra vez. A y personen que haya escrito así pero prefiero que este separada que muy junto XD**

**YK: Si lamentamos dejarlos sin su dosis de fics medio interesantes los otros 2 fics que estan pendientes tendremos que dejarlos un poco olvidados ya que gracias a la escuela y disque vida social nos absorbe mucho tiempo de nuestros dias :(**

**RD: Bueno ahora venimos con este fic de la famosa saga de juegos de Star Fox y Agradecemos a nuestra amiga 3 que nos dio las fuerzas de hacer este fic ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS¡**

**YK:¿Deberas por que yo no la conosco?**

**RD: Ella no le importa hablar con un Feo Dino**

**YK: Vas a empezar tan temprano a molestar ¡Mala U.U ¡**

**RD: Tu sabes que es divertido bueno Empezemos **

**Capitulo 1:Dos Nuevos Miembros**

**Corneria: Sala del general Peppy Hare 10:00**

- No lo Puedo creer Falco y ¿dónde va ser?..-dijo fox sin parecer emocionado.

- Va ser en Aquas por eso Slippy se tuvo que ir del equipo.

- Amanda le gusta que Slippy esté a su lado como un chicle…-Dijo Falco con un poco de aburrimiento.

- Bueno tienes razón es muy territorial con sus cosas jeje, Pero donde estarán esos dos nuevos miembros que Peppy había dicho…-Dijo Fox.

En ese mismo momento iban saliendo dos sombras de la oficina del general Peppy Hare se acercaron a Fox y a Falco una de las sombras empezó a hablar.

- Hola Mi nombre es Rainbow y desde hoy será una miembro de su equipo mucho gusto…-Dijo una jovencita humana. Tenía pelo de colores unos ojos morados muy brillosos y era igual de alta que falco. Tenía una complexión delgada.

- ¿Y tú eres?…-Pregunto Falco con un tono de enojo a la otra sombra

- Lamento mis modales mi nombre es Yoshi y al igual que la señorita seré un miembro de su equipo…-Dijo un joven lobo con un tono de voz algo ía el pelaje de color café claro casi como el de fox. Era de un poco más alto que falco tenia ojos color azulado y una complexión delgada.

- Bueno mucho gusto chicos los felicito por a ver sido asignados a nuestro equipo…-Dijo Fox sonriendo un poco hacia los dos nuevos cadetes.

Volteo hacia Falco el cual había cambiado su mirada del joven lobo a la chica humana.

- Falco deberíamos pedir una misión para que estos chicos nos demuestren sus habilidades ¿no crees?

Falco asistió levemente pero sin quitarle sus ojos a la jovencita humana.

- Bueno yoshi, Rainbow vayan a preparar sus naves saldremos en una misión…-Dijo Fox levantando su mano como general.

Los chicos se fueron hacia la sala de naves y fox le dijo algo a Falco antes de entrar a la oficina.

-Muy linda no crees Falco. Pero recuerda que si Katt te ve con otra te mata amigo así que ve con cuidado.

-Cállate Fox…- Dijo Falco con un tono molesto.

**Corneria: El patio del centro de seguridad corneriana 11:00**

- ¿Bueno no estás emocionado?...-Pregunto Rainbow al joven lobo.

- Por que debería estarlo…-Dijo el joven lobo con un tono serio hacia la joven.

- Como que por que Saldremos a una misión con uno de los mejores equipos de defensa de todo sistema Lylat…-Dijo Rainbow tratando de hacer entender al joven lobo.

-Bueno tienes un poco razón je…-Dijo el joven lobo con una leve sonrisa.

- Y bueno ya que somos compañeros del mismo equipo quisiera saber de dónde eres ya que nunca te había visto antes…-Dijo Rainbow con una gran sonrisa y estaba interesada por saber más del joven lobo.

- Bueno veras…. Yo… soy….El joven lobo no quería contestar esa pregunto pero antes de que hablara otra vez fue interrumpido.

- Eres de planeta llamado Sauria ¿ O me equivoco?...-Dijo fox acercándose hacia los dos nuevos cadetes Pero su cara se veía Triste.

Fox al pronunciar ese planeta pensó en todas sus aventuras que tuvo en ese lugar. Pero los recuerdos se detuvieron en aquella persona. Ella se había ido de star fox unos meses atrás Fox nunca entendió la razón por la cual se fue.

- Bueno eso no importa, vámonos ya a la misión…- dijo Falco mirando al pobre zorro que se entristecía un poco más.

- Espera un momento no nos vas a decir a donde o que vamos hacer…-Dijo el lobo antes de subirse a su nave.

- No puedes esperar en tu Ar….wing…Pero que es eso….-Dijo girándose hacia donde estaba el lobo.

Falco vio que su nave no era el típico Arwing. Era un modelo viejo que fue de las primeras naves que surcaron los espacios. Tenían poco armamento eran muy lentas pero era muy precisas. Fox y Rainbow se vieron con una cara de si eso podía volar o era una broma.

- Que te pasa pajarito no te gusta mi Dragón del oeste…- Dijo el lobo con un tono de sarcasmo.

- No me importa lo que hagas al fin estas arriesgando su cuello no el mío Solo trata de no molestar a los demás lobo…-Dijo Falco Dándole la espalda. El lobo hizo como si no hubiera oído nada Fox y Falco se subieron hacia su nave.

- Rainbow se acerco al lobo y le dijo...-¿Vas a estar bien?

El joven lobo voltio a ella y muy serio dijo...-No te preocupes por mi por favor ahora súbete a tu nave. Cerró la compuerta de su nave. La Joven subió a su nave suspiro fuertemente y cerro la compuerta.

En el comunicador estaba el zorro café y dijo…-Chicos iremos al cinturón de asteroides al parecer unos mercenarios rebeldes están causando problemas a las naves mercantiles Así que vamos para a ya y los 3 tengan mucho cuidado por favor.

**Cinturón de Asteroides: 13:00**

- Ya casi llegamos preparen sus naves para la batalla como dije antes tengan precaución y mas tu Yoshi…-Dijo Fox. Yoshi se molesto un poco pero no dijo nada.

Unas naves empezaron a salir detrás de los asteroides el equipo rompió su formación y empezó una batalla muy corta ya que a los 15 minutos ya habían eliminado todas las naves o eso creían.

- Bien hecho equipo regresemos a Corneria…-Dijo Fox por el comunicador

Estaban poniendo en marcha el regreso cuando un disparo llego a la nave de Rainbow la cual se destabilizó un poco.

- Pero qué demonios fue eso…-dijo Rainbow un poco asustada y vio que venían otros 3 disparos.

Falco se atravesó y el escudo revoto los disparos. Se abrió el comunicador en el Arwing de Rainbow…-Estas bien Rainbow no te preocupes yo te protegeré de esos malditos.

- Muchas Gracias Falco…-dijo Rainbow un poco sonrojada

- Ahora no es el momento de coquetear falco hay que ver quien la ataco…-Dijo el lobo señalando hacia unas naves que se acercaban a gran velocidad.

Eran cuatro naves en total, Tres eran Wolfen y una era un Arwing pintado de rojo Star Wolf veo que han vuelto a las andadas…-Dijo el zorro café abriendo una comunicación con las cuatro naves recién llegadas.

En las pantallas aparecieron un lobo de color gris con un mechón de pelo blanco en su cabeza y ojos color purpura, Un camaleón de color verde con manchas amarillos y ojos entrecerrados, Una Pantera de color negro con una marca color blanca cerca de su mejilla y unos ojos amarillos y por último se vio la figura de una zorra de color azul y tenía unos ojos verdes.

Fox sintió un golpe cuando vio la última figura la cual era de Krystal su amor secreto. Pensó que se había ido muy lejos pero ahora vio que no era cierto.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos Star Fox. Veo que han destruido a nuestros viejos camaradas…-Dijo el lobo de color gris con leve sonrisa hacia el comunicador.

- Así que no se irán hasta que paguen los daños con su vida ajajajaja….-Dijo León con una risa tan macabra que espanto a Rainbow.

- Bueno hasta que por fin tienes razón camaleón será muy divertido ya hace tiempo que no teníamos diversión y con nuestras nuevas mejoras no podremos perder verdad Krysti querida…-Dijo Panther con una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos.

- Claro lo que tu digas Panther…-Dijo Krystal un poco melancólica.

- Jaja pero que paso Star fox se acabaron los cadetes buenos y tuvieron que traer esa chatarra…-Dijo Wolf señalando la nave de Yoshi.

-Tienes razón Wolf esa cosa es una chatarra y dudo que pueda volar podría eliminarla rápidamente jaja…-Dijo León con una sonrisa.

- Pues inténtalo si puedes, Dudo que un camaleón como tu sepa como tirar una nave…-Dijo yoshi un poco enfadado por los insultos hacia su nave.

- Pero con quién crees que estás hablando pequeño mocoso que acaso no me conoces mi nombre es León Powalski , uno de los mayores asesinos de sistema lylat…-Dijo molesto.

- Perdón pero no conozco tu ridículo nombre no lo acabas de inventar todo además mi nombre no es mocoso mi nombre es Yoshi apréndetelo ya que te voy a vencer rápidamente…-Dijo Yoshi con tono desafiante hacia el camaleón que ya estaba cambiando a rojo por tanto enojo.

- Me las pagaras bastardo nadie se burla de mi ¡AHORA MUERE¡…-Dijo león lanzándose contra la nave del pequeño lobo.

Salieron unos disparos de la nave de León hacia la de Yoshi el cual los esquivo activando el escudo el cual al tener contacto con los disparos los revoto hacia quien los había aventado eso hizo enfurecer mas a León.

Los demás empezaron a pelear excepto dos naves que estaban de pie sin hacer nada las cuales eran de Rainbow y Krystal, Fox peleaba con Wolf y Falco con Panther.

Krystal estaba viendo sus recuerdos del tiempo cuando estuvo en Star Fox. Rainbow vio que Falco tenía unos problemas con Panther el cual se había puesto detrás de él y empezaba a disparar contra él.

Puso la propulsión y empezó a disparar contra la Wolfen con una rosa grabada la cual tuve que hacer un rizo para esquivar la lluvia de balas.

- Je hasta que la rana hizo algo yo pensaba que se iba a quedar ahí todo la batalla por que tenía miedo, Solo acuérdate Slippy todos los que ven mi rosa enfrentan a la muerte …-Dijo Panther un poco molesto por quitarle a su víctima.

- Pero no estás viendo pantera ese no es Slippy….-Dijo Falco.

- Eso es cierto mi Nombre es Rainbow Dash y estoy aquí para suplantar a Slippy y déjame decirte algo no seré tan fácil intimidar…-Dijo Rainbow disparando de nuevo hacia Panther.

- O ya veo discúlpeme por mi atrevimiento contra usted pero creo que es hora de que se vaya ¿no? Ya que esta pelea es mía y el pájaro azul…-Dijo Panther con modales que hizo que Rainbow dejara de disparar.

- En serio eres el mejor asesino en la academia me lastimaban más que tu…-Dijo el lobo con una gran sonrisa desafiante.

- Bueno tu lo pediste pequeño bastardo jeje ahora tendrás que esquivar esto, Veamos si puedes…-Al terminar la oración aventó una bomba nova.

Yoshi no tuve otra opción de meter el propulsor pero cuando vio una nave que estaba detenida tuvo que hacer un rizo para esquivarla, La bomba choco la otra nave la cual estallo Fue un impacto directo que destruyo uno de las alas y la otra dejo muy dañada.

Un sonido se abrió en el comunicador de todos…..-Ayudenme aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**YK: Tengo que aceptar que es buen fic ahora si te la volaste RD**

**RD: Muchas gracias Yoshi eres un amor y un adulador XD**

**YK: Bueno Amigos esta edicion se acabo tengo que decirles que el siguiente capitulo tardara un poco mas por las razones que estan escritas arriba bueno Nos vemos Pequeños amiguitos :) BYE**

**RD:Bueno tambien no se les olvide dejar un review con lo que opinan de este fic nos podrian ayudar a mejorar mucho y no se les olvide que las sugerencias estan abiertos bueno Hasta la proxima Facficteros Chao e.e **


	2. Chapter 2

**YK: Por fin volvimos otra vez wiiii y ahora sin mucha demora :)  
**

**RD: Como no teníamos que haberlo sacado el fin de semana que paso :/**

**YK: Bueno si pero tu viste lo que paso, lluvia de ideas antes de subirlo es algo comprensible en un autor *u***

**RD: pero quede como una mentirosa frente a Viry **

**YK: Hablando de ella agradecemos por su review que nos dio las ganas de seguir y tambien agradecemos a Ray por su review el cual tambien nos dio ganas de seguir XD  
**

**RD: Bueno empezamos :) **

Capítulo II: Krystal

Fox y Panther se desplazaron rápidamente hacia donde el Arwing pintado de rojo caía. Los dos estaban muy lejos para salvarla.

- Maldición no puedo permitir que alguien vuelva a morir por mi culpa…- Dijo Yoshi.

Abrió un botón que estaba protegido y lo apretó. Las alas de su nave se doblaron como si tratara de un ave al moverlas y le salió un propulsor entre los otros dos propulsores. La nave salió expulsada por el propulsor gigante y entonces al llegar a la nave cayendo se puso debajo de ella la levanto y con mucho trabajo llegaron a un Asteroide lo suficiente grande para las dos naves

-Mierda casi no lo logro un poquito más y yo también caía sin control. ¡Bien hecho vieja amiga!Por lo que veo solo sufriste unos leves daños…-Dijo el lobo mientras salía de la nave y se dirigía hacia el arwing de krystal.

Se acerco para poder abrirlo pero antes que se acercara Krystal salió

- Cof Cof ¿qué ocurrió?...-Dijo Krystal tratando de bajar de su dañada nave

-Tu compañero de grupo te hizo explotar con una bomba nova…-Dijo serio mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarla a bajar

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme y salvarme…- dijo Krystal bajando de su nave pero cuando se quiso poner de pie un intenso dolor en su costado izquierdo se lo impedía.

-Déjame revisarte espero que no necesites a un medico…-Dijo el lobo un poco compasivo.

– No necesito que me revises estoy bien…-dijo Krystal tratando de ponerse de pie pero su dolor era más fuerte

- Como quieras entonces…-dijo el lobo un poco enojado mientras se dirigía a su nave.

-No espera por favor…- dijo Krystal al parecer se sentía impotente de levantarse y caminar

- No que no me necesitabas…-Dijo el lobo mientras caminaba de regreso, sonreía un poco .

Krystal se dio la vuelta mostrando la herida.  
Yoshi le toco la herida, Krystal gimió un poco de dolor. Pero se sentía incomoda por el silencio del lobo y entonces le pregunto….- ¿Es muy grave?

-No descuida es una herida poco profunda pero si necesitaras a un medico…-dijo el lobo

-Pero donde encontremos un medico en la mitad de la nada…-Dijo Krystal aliviada de que no fuera algo muy grave

-Tendrás que ir al hospital de Corneria…-Dijo el lobo tranquilamente

-Creo que tienes razón , Pero como llegare hasta allá sin nave…-dijo Krystal un poco desesperada

-Dile a uno de tus novios que te lleven …-Dijo el lobo dándose la media vuelta

-No creo que tú me llevaras…-dijo Krystal un poco desafiante

-Yo por que tendría que hacerlo…-Dijo el lobo volteando hacia la zorra azul

-Por que en primer lugar tú hiciste que la bomba chocara conmigo en segundo porque a ninguno de los que están allá arriba le importo, Si no ya habrían bajado a ayudarme…-Dijo la zorra un poco triste como queriendo llorar

El lobo vio hacia arriba y vio que todas las naves estaba quietas. Pero no bajaban a ver qué había pasado

-mmmmm está bien puedes venir conmigo yo te llevare…-se baja de su nave y la agarra entre sus brazos y la carga

- muchas gracias…-dijo un poco triste

Todo el mundo estaba paralizado nadie se podía creer que una nave tan vieja alcanzara esa velocidad y esa forma de volar parecida a la de un pájaro

-Pero qué demonios nadie piensa hacer algo con ese maldito yo si lo hare y pienso destruirlo…-dijo león el cual seguía molesto.

El wolfen se impulso rápidamente hacia el asteroide donde se encontraba el lobo pero antes de llegar fue parado por seis disparos.

-Pero qué demonios…-Dijo León

-O no te permitiré hacer eso el está ayudando a tu compañera ¿tu solo piensas en matarlo? Pero qué rayos te pasa idiota...- dijo totalmente enojada entonces lanzo otra lluvia de disparos contra la wolfen del camaleón

-aaaaaaaa….-Dijo león al ver que su nave estaba terriblemente dañada

Guay pero que hiciste?...-dijo Wolf volteando hacia el comunicador se veía feliz

- Nada bonito así que no tiene importancia y si no quieres terminar como tu amigo tendrás que largarte…-seguía muy enojada

-Te metiste con la persona equivocada ¡MUERE PERRA!...-dijo león aventando otra bomba nova la cual le pego directamente

- aaaaaaaa…- dijo Rainbow al caer a la nada.

Falco se aventó para poderla salvar y cuando se puso debajo de ella vio que no la podía elevar necesitaba más fuerza. Fox le iba ayudar pero la wolfen de odonell fue más rápida que él se puso debajo de la nave que caía y se impulso entre los dos pudieron alzarla pero con mucho trabajo.

-Wolf ¿ Qué estás haciendo acaso nos estas traicionando?...-dijo Panther confundido por todo lo que había pasado

-Somos villanos pero eso no significa que no tengamos piedad así que les voy ayudar con esta chica…-dijo Odonell por el comunicador

-Pero si vas para allá te van a meter en la cárcel te estarías encerrando tu solo…-Dijo león el cual ya se había calmado un poco

-No me importa fox que acaso tu no vas ayudar?...-dijo el lobo en el comunicador

- Nunca pensé que wolf tendría un lado amable y todo por esa chica, bueno falco no la tendrá fácil…-pensó Fox mientras les ayudaba a cagar la nave caída.

- Mi…mi…nave…-dijo Krystal la cual se empezaba a sentir mareada

- No te preocupes cuando salgas del hospital veniremos por ella y podrías llevársela a Slippy…-Dijo el lobo el cual la alcanzo a escuchar

-Me lo prome… ay…- sintió algo en su costado derecho su herida se abría y empezaba a sangrar, El lobo sintió que un liquido caía en su ropa.

- Lo siento… no puedo detener el sangrado…-dijo Krystal la cual tenía su mano en su costado

- Nada mas no te muevas mucho y no importa se puede lavar…-Dijo el lobo con un toque de amabilidad y entonces le puso su mano sobre la de ella para que el sangrado no fuera tan rápido.

Hospital de Corneria 8:00

- ¿Pero qué paso estoy viva?...-Dijo Rainbow la cual se había desmayado desde que vio que caía.

- Si los tres chicos en la sala de espera te salvaron…-Dijo Krystal la cual estaba en la cama de a lado leyendo un libro

- ¿Pero que no yoshi te había salvado a ti?…- dijo Rainbow confundida

- jaja yoshi no te salvo…mejor sal a ver quién te salvo…-dijo Krystal quitando la vista de su libro

Se paro pero al llegar a la puerta se escucharon unos gritos

- Pero general salvo a nuestra compañera…-dijo fox tratando de razonar con alguien

- No importa no podemos perdonar todo la gente que mato y ahora que está aquí podemos encerrarlo ¡Llévenselo!…-dijo el general Pepper

- Pero general…- Dijo fox un poco enojado

- No gastes tu aliento Fox yo sabía que lo que me atendía el mismo León lo dijo…-dijo Wolf.

- Entonces Wolf es el que me salvo…-Rainbow se quedo pensando

- General antes de que se valla debo preguntarle algo el alcanzara una fianza…- Dijo Yoshi

- Si lo hará pero será una de 100.000 ryulos…-dijo el general

- Que tanto…- dijo falco un poco exaltado

- No lo puedo creer me salvo y aun así lo meten a la cárcel que crueles son…-Dijo Rainbow

- El sabía lo que pasaría así que él tuvo la culpa…-Dijo Krystal

-Pero mira quien hablo la que dejo el equipo por un leve problema…-Dijo Rainbow un poco enojada

-Tranquila princesita solo quería hacer entender…-Dijo Krystal con normalidad

- Es hora señoritas ya pueden salir de aquí así que nada más firmen aquí para su alta y esperen a que traigan sus ropas…-Dijo un el doctor el cual era un perro muy viejo

-¿Podemos entrar?...-Dijo yoshi

-Si claro que pueden entrar pero háganme un favor estas chicas van a ser dadas de alta y bueno les iba decir que si podían llevarlas a sus casas por que todavía les falta descansar…-dijo el Doctor canino

-Claro doctor…- dijo Falco el cual quería llevar a Rainbow a su casa.

-Como se encuentra señorita…-Dijo Yoshi a Krystal

- Muy bien gracias a tu ayuda y por lo que veo no has podido cambiarte de ropa…-dijo al ver que utilizaba la ropa con la mancha de sangre

- Eso no importa…-dijo el lobo

Corneria: 8:30

-¿Bueno donde vives?...-le dijo el lobo a la zorra

-En Sauria…-Dijo Krystal la cual seguía al lobo

-mmm ya que no te podre llevar a tu casa supongo que te quedaras en la mía…-Dijo el lobo un poco nervioso el cual nunca había dejado entrar a su casa

- ¿Que es en serio?...-Dijo Krystal un poco emocionada

-Claro si no quieres puedes declinar la oferta…-Dijo el lobo

-No con mucho gusto la acepto….. ¿Vives con alguien?...-Dijo Krystal con un poco de curiosidad.

-No vivo solo…-Dijo el lobo

- O que bien así no molestare mas jeje…-Dijo Krystal con un poco alegría

-Mira es ahí y no te preocupes casi acabo con tu vida es lo menos que puedo hacer …-Dijo el lobo con una leve sonrisa

-Bueno gracias Yoshi ¿te puedo decir yoshi verdad?...-dijo Krystal mientras subían las escaleras

-Claro…-dijo el lobo el cual le respondió mientras abría la puerta.

-Esto en serio es tu departamento…-Dijo Krystal asombrada de que te tratara de un departamento muy grande y limpio

-Claro que si lo compre desde que llegue a Corneria…-Dijo el lobo mientras se dirigía a su mesa sacaba un papel y se ponía escribir en el.

-¿Que haces?...-dijo Krystal

-Escribo algo, bueno si quieres puedes descansar en mi habitación…-Dijo el lobo el cual señalaba el cuarto del fondo

-Que pero no tengo sueño…-dijo Krystal mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Pero el doctor dijo que descansaras. Bueno pero si no quieres puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana. Mientras me voy a bañar para poder irme…- dijo el lobo dirigiéndose al cuarto antes menté señalado

-¿A dónde vas a ir?...-Dijo Krystal la cual pensaba que iba a ir con una novia

-Donde más al trabajo…-dijo el lobo

-Yo pensaba que él iba a tener una familia o a lo mucho una novia pero creo que no…-Penso Krystal

Se oyó la llave de la regadera abrirse. Krystal se imagino al lobo totalmente desnudo

- Ay yo y mis pensamientos raros mejor si voy a descansar…-dijo esto mientras se recostaba en el sillón

15 Minutos después  
-A por qué no puedo dormir es solo un chico común y corriente…-dijo Krystal la cual llevaba 15 minutos pensando cosas sobre el lobo. Cuando oyo que alguien venia se hizo la dormida.

-¿eh? Se va lastimar durmiendo ahí por eso le dije que se durmiera en mi cama…-Dijo el lobo mientras se secaba bien el pelaje del pecho.

El lobo se acerca a ella la levanta como le hizo para llevarla a su nave y la lleva a su habitación.  
La deja encima de la cama y la tapa con una manta y se va de la habitación

-Bueno solo falta meter esto en un sobre y dárselo en el almuerzo…-dijo el lobo el cual se dirigía hacia la puerta

Estación Corneriana: 11:30

-Donde estará yoshi no lo he visto toda la mañana…- pregunto Fox

-No se ha de estar ahí con Krystal…-Dijo Falco calmado el cual veía a la joven humana

Rainbow estaba anotando muchas ideas para juntar el dinero de la fianza

-Buenas…-dijo el lobo

-Hola donde estuviste toda la mañana…- pregunto Fox

-Arreglando mi nave en el hangar…- dijo el lobo mientras se sentaba

-A muy bien ¿y donde dejaste a Krystal? …-dijo fox un poco mas tranquilo

-En un hotel…-Mintió el lobo

-Me parece bien luego la visitare…- dijo Fox feliz

-Como quieras, Oye Rainbow te quiero entregar esto…-dijo el lobo extendiendo al parecer una carta

-Eh que es esto yoshi…-Pregunto Rainbow intrigada

-Ábrela…-Dijo Falco el cual pensaba lo peor  
Rainbow abre la carta y lee lo que dice

- Que detalle muchas gracias…-dijo emocionada abrazando al lobo.

**RD: Bueno el capitulo termino espero que les haya gustado por que generalmente solo iba ser la mitad  
**

**YK: Lamentamos dejarlos en suspenso sobre lo que le dio :(  
**

**RD: No se preocupen trataremos de subirlo lo mas pronto podible  
**

**YK: bueno no se les olvide seguir el fic y dejar sus review que son nuestras inspiración  
**

**RD: Bueno nos vemos y cuidense hasta luego fanficteros  
**

**YK: Adios :)**


End file.
